


it’s what you want sorta

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hypersexuality, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Billy knew.





	it’s what you want sorta

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of nymphomanic brothers. This is more than 100 words.

Billy knew that Tommy’s behavior indicated nothing good. His mom, the one that raised him, was a psychologist after all. He had read through some of her books before. Tommy was giving him serious déjà vu.

There was nothing wrong with having an interest in sex. That was perfectly normal and healthy. There was nothing wrong with being promiscuous either, but Tommy had gone far beyond that point long ago and Billy knew it.

The right thing to do would be to make sure that Tommy was okay and if he wasn’t then try to make it so. Billy knew that. He also knew that if he were to ask Tommy questions about potential past experiences that could have made him like this Tommy would close him off. He couldn’t have that. Not when it had been so hard to get inside in the first place.

Tommy had Billy pinned to his bed. Billy wasn’t struggling or saying anything. He hoped that the look in his eyes would be enough. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t quite understand how they got here. He’d woken up with Tommy on top of him.

He was doing too much, pinning Billy down, trying to pull off his shirt, and kissing into his neck, all while trying to maintain a normal speed. It showed in the fact that he wasn’t doing any of these things particularly well. One would think Billy’s shirt was a puzzle given the difficulty he had with it. Everything felt jumbled.

“Please, just let me, please, please, please, you’ll love, I love, please,” Tommy whispered into Billy’s neck as he came up for air from a kiss.

He sounded pathetic and small. Tommy would be angry if he knew Billy pitied him so he didn’t say anything to that effect. Still. He wasn’t sure he remembered the last time Tommy had said please to anyone.

This had far more to do with the fact Tommy had a cock and knew Billy liked those than Tommy having any interest in Billy. He’d probably been rejected tenfold by everyone else first. Billy knew that, but he was so used to a twin that came across as disdainful at best.

Billy shifted. Tommy interpreted that as struggling so he tried his best to put more weight on him, pin him down harder.

As Billy tried to shimmy down Tommy said, “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

When Billy finally managed to make the eye contact he’d been gunning for he held it for as long as he could, “Take me.”

The tension in Tommy’s shoulders eased, “You really mean that?”

He nodded. Billy was going to take whatever he could get. Even if all he could get was this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
